The Amnesiac from another world
by Aela Truheart
Summary: A girl (or maybe two) from our world fall into a portal that mysteriously appeared in a 9th grader's living room. But there's a problem. One of them has Amnesia. With only the knowledge of her name and the feeling that her weird wooden box is important, Chris tries desperately to remember her past while Mina is completely lost in some weird cartoon world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Portal and the box**

I guess if you're reading this, it means you're interested in what happened to me and my friend last week. Don't be disappointed if I'm not a very good story teller. Also, be prepared to be here a while, because this is kind of a long story. It all started when I was heading over to my friend's house….

*flashback*

I sat in front of my laptop, trying to figure out what to write for my Mandarin Chinese essay when the phone started ringing. I jumped, startled out of my essay-writing concentration. I dashed over to the bookshelf that held various cookbooks, drawing books, and the house phone. I grabbed it and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"CHRIS!" Immediately, I recoiled.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my left ear. "MINA!" I shouted back into the phone.

"Get your butt over here! There's this… THING! HELP ME!" Then, there was only static.

"This better not be some wonk joke…" I muttered, as I quickly pulled on my brown uggs and sunglasses. Genuinely worried for my friend, I grabbed my black and green bike and rode as fast as I could to Mina's house.

**In Norrisville….**

"Howard, I can totally beat you in an ice cream eating contest." A tall boy with purple hair and blue eyes was saying to a shorter, um… _wider_ boy with carrot-orange hair and brown eyes.

"No, Cunningham, you can't. Because I am the ultimate Ice-cream-eating machine. And I will beat you. Every. Single. Time."

"Well then, let's find out." The purple haired boy shot back as the two approached an ice cream stand. Just as they were about to start eating, a turquoise blue portal opened up in front of them and spat out a girl hugging a square wooden box to her chest before it closed up again.

"What the juice!?"

**Real world, 5 minutes earlier…**

I hopped off my bike, and started to run up to Mina's house. Then, I thought better of it. Mina had said something about a 'thing'. What if it was one of those creepypasta monsters? I slowly approached the house, and crouched under the windowsill, silently moving toward the door. The door was strangely open, and a weird blue light was emanating from inside.

As I got closer, I could hear mumbling. "Chris... take any longer… survive… Kill you!" Wow. Mina was even more violent than I thought! I crept along and slowly entered the house. My eyes widened. Mina was hugging the arm of her couch for dear life as a nearby turquoise blue portal sucked in everything around it.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Mina asked accusingly. Mina was medium height, with blue eyes that reminded you of charcoal. She had blond hair a little longer than her shoulders that was flying behind her towards the portal.

I just stared. "Mina… what the juice is going on!?"

She pointed at the portal. "It ate my dog." I gaped at her before realizing that the portal was slowly sucking me in.

"Ahh!" I shouted out in surprise, grabbing the leg of the conveniently placed piano that was always right next to the door. I was unaware that I was still clutching a strange wooden box that some weird guy had stopped to hand to me on the way over to Mina's. Maybe that was the reason I lost my grip so easy.

The next thing I knew, I was spiraling downward into the unknown, the mysterious box still held tight in my grip.

**Norrisville**

The girl groaned and sat up. "Ohh… my head…" She muttered. Her eyes opened to reveal a crystalline blue color. Her hair was short, and dirty blond with black tips. "What... where…?" She picked up the wooden box that had followed her into the portal and looked around, confused.

Howard stared for a few seconds then said, "Okay, Randy. Contest starts in three… two… one!" He immediately started eating his ice cream cone, but Randy just glared at him.

"What?" He asked, mouth full of ice cream.

"That girl just came out of a portal, and you're just standing there eating ice cream."

"Yeah, and monsters attack our school on a daily basis. Your point?" Howard asked.

"My point is that she needs help." Randy said, before he started walking toward the mysterious girl who had come from the portal.

**First person, Chris' point of view**

I don't really know what I'm doing here, or how I got to this place. All I can remember is my name and that the weird wooden box I'm holding is important. I have no idea what's going on or how I'm going to get home when I can't even remember my last name. Did I have a last name? Was I an orphan? Why was that boy with the purple hair walking towards me? Did he know me? I looked around and a few people were giving me weird looks, like I had three heads or something.

"Cunningham! Don't talk to her!" a boy with orange hair whisper shouted at the boy approaching me.

The boy just shot him a look, and didn't stop.

"Umm… do I know you?" I asked. It was a legit question, because I seriously didn't know.

"Not that I know of…" He replied, evidently confused.

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"Do you need some help? You kinda look confused." He said concernedly.

"Actually, I think I have amnesia. I don't know how I got here, or remember anything, really." I answered, a little uneasy. But something told me I could trust this purple haired boy.

"Maybe me and my friend Howard could help jog your memory, like take you to different places around town and stuff." He offered. "HOWARD!" He yelled to the orange haired boy behind him. Howard face-palmed, and finished his ice cream before finally walking over to us.

"Cunningham, I told you not to talk to her! Remember Franz Nukid? Remember how that turned out?" Howard asked angrily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hmm… Yeah I see your point." He struck a thinking pose, and carefully looked me over.

"Umm… what are you doing?" I asked, getting a little paranoid by now.

"Oh, I'm just making sure you're not a robot." He said. Howard face-palmed.

"A robot… with Amnesia… yeah, good luck with that." I said, and walked away having no idea where I was going or what I was going to do.

**So, please tell me if you think I should continue with this! I'm gonna try to upload frequently. **


	2. A few lost memories

**Chapter Two: A few lost memories**

**Thank you, all who reviewed! To answer the only question that was asked: I figure that Howard wouldn't trust many people who just popped out of a portal. Not to mention Franz almost killed him and Randy. Now, on with the story!**

**Mina's POV:**

I woke up on the front lawn of some sort of… school? No! No, I was NOT going to walk up to that building. I just got out of school like, two hours ago! Plus, it's Friday. I stood up shakily, stretched, and hightailed it away from that school. Once I was a safe distance away, I actually started noticing things. Like how everything seemed to have an outline… maybe this is just one of those weird dreams where I know what's happening.

I decided to take a self-lead tour of the town. I kind of looked around, but mostly I just walked to random places. Like that video game arcade, 'Greg's Game Hole'. It was a questionable name, but I decided to go inside to check it out. I opened the door, and walked into the air-conditioned, soft carpeted little piece of heaven. My eyes widened at all the video games. The wonderful video games.

I looked at all the tittles, hoping to see one of my favorites. It took me a while to realize that they didn't have anything I recognized, not even _Legend of Zelda_! "Darn." I muttered in frustration. Looking up, I saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. It was the game scores. Let me explain, it wasn't that I just saw them, it was the person who held First Place in all the photos that made my blood run cold. The number one player was my best friend's cartoon crush, Randy Cunningham.

**Chris' POV:**

I continued walking away from the two boys, Howard and… Randy? Anyways, I just felt like I needed some time to clear my head. It was an unconditionally hot day, and my tank top was sticking to my back. I clutched the wooden box to my chest, as if it would melt under the hot sun. As I entered town, I could see a tall-ish blond girl with a purple shirt enter someplace called 'Greg's game hole'. For some reason, I felt like I should know her.

"This day just gets better and better." I muttered. I decided to follow the girl into the game hole. I crossed the street, opened the door and was immediately rewarded with a cool gust of air blowing into my face.

"Ahh…" I sighed. Man, that felt good! Walking inside, I saw the whole place was carpeted and there were games everywhere! Also, it smelled like nachos. And sweat. A lot of sweat. My eyes widened at all the choices. Jack Hammer (which looked like it was getting fixed), Zombie-pocalypse, and so many others. For some reason I felt like I knew someone who would love this place. Did I know anyone like that? I hate Amnesia.

I looked at the game tittles on the shelves to pass some time, and I heard a familiar-ish voice. I say familiar-ish because it was kind of like Deja-vu. Anyways, it was kind of squeaky and had a certain hardness to it. You couldn't really tell though, because it was whispering in a kind of horrified 'oh crap, I'm in trouble' kind of way.

"No… no nononononononono…." It was saying. I kind of peeked over the aisle, which was a little hard because I'm kind of short. My Deja-Vu ness kind of turned into confusion when I saw the girl in the purple shirt looking up at a series of pictures under the tittle 'Hole of Fame'. She had her hands on her cheeks in a kind of state of frozen horror. Her hands dropped down to her sides, and she ran out of the Game Hole.

I decided to see what she was so horrified by, so I walked over to the 'Hole of Fame'. The first place champion for nearly every game was some purple haired dude. Wait… that was the weird kid from the park, wasn't it? I couldn't really see what was so horrifying about him being in first place for almost every game. Unless of course, she was a great gamer who came here frequently. But, if that was the case, why wasn't SHE in the 'Hole of Fame?' I pondered over this question as I exited the Game Hole. I froze in my tracks when I heard a shrill scream.

**Randy's POV:**

It was about half an hour after we met Amnesia-Girl. We had gotten new ice cream, and Howard and his big mouth won our ice cream eating contest. We were just hanging out, arguing, doing our normal things when I spotted a Chainsaw Werewolf carry off this random chick in a purple shirt who was screaming her butt off.

"Uhh, Howard? I gotta-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you gotta do. I'll be here!" He shouted after me.

I ran behind a tree, because in the park there was no better place to hide. Just in case you're confused, I'll explain what I'm doing hiding behind a tree. I am the Ninja. The protector of Norrisville, and it's inhabitants. It's a secret, so shush! I pulled a black and red mask out of my pocket and placed it over my head, feeling the familiar sensation flow through me. I was getting stronger, faster, and more agile. I was the Ninja.

**Mina's POV:**

Urgh. Seriously? This is like, the worst day ever. First off, a giant portal appears in my living when I'm trying to watch _Adventure Time_, then I'm in a cartoon, and now I'm being carried off to who-knows-where by some mutant rabid dog. Oh, joy. When the thing picked me up, I screamed because I was not expecting it. Now the shock is over, and I. Am. Pissed.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Ugly? Put me DOWN!" And that is how I attracted the attention of a ninja.

He came from over the top of a building, making a dramatic entrance. Whatever. I'd seen better in movies.

"Chainsaw-werewolf? I haven't seen one of those in a while." He said when he saw what had abducted me.

"Hey! Ninja-person! Get me down from here!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" He answered angrily. The rabid-dog thing turned around too slow to catch the ninja who came down hard on it's head with his sword. He jumped off of it's shoulder, swung around by his scarf, grabbed me and set us both down on the ground.

"You are safe! You're welcome. Smoke bomb." The ninja said to me, before disappearing in a puff of red smoke. I coughed, and waved away the red smoke with my hand.

"Ugh, those things smell like fart…" It took a few seconds for me to realize what I just said, before I burst out laughing and walked away.

**Chris' POV:**

I stood in the shade of the Game Hole's rooftop while I watched the short battle between ninja and chainsaw werewolf. Wow. Since loosing my memory, that is the _weirdest_ thought I have ever had.

I watched the purple shirt get rescued, heard her say something, burst out laughing, then walk away. This is very confusing. I sighed, and walked aimlessly away, not knowing where to go or what to do. All because of a few lost memories.

**Well, I think that ended well. Thanks SO much to all my reviewers, and I hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
